If a person wants a massage, she can either pay a masseuse some ridiculous hourly rate, or she can buy a “massaging” chair which provides a steady, predictable, annoying vibration at various spots on her back. Yet, the only people who consider nauseating vibrations a substitute for a sensuous massage are the marketers and manufacturers who build and sell these terrible devices.